<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stop by idwir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026356">Don't Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/idwir'>idwir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, kind of explicit in chapter 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/idwir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina and Bruce learn that if they ever want to finish what they started, they just need to keep doing what they’re doing and pretend like whoever just barged in on them isn’t there. The person will get the hint. Hopefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Selina’s idea.</p>
<p>“The next time Alfred walks in on us kissing, just ignore him,” she tells Bruce as they sit facing each other on the couch.</p>
<p>He kisses her jaw before saying, “I’ll just tell him to go away.”</p>
<p>She sighs, frustrated, not turned on. She pushes Bruce away by his shoulders and fixes him with a look. He looks like he’s trying not to laugh. He rests his hand on her thigh.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“If you acknowledge him, you guys are going to start talking and then we’ll end up having a meal with Alfred and he won’t stop talking until I have to leave.”</p>
<p>He opens his mouth but Selina says, “Trust me, Bruce. When Alfred walks in -”</p>
<p>“When?” He raises one brow.</p>
<p>“Yes, when!” she says, hands in her lap. “Someone always comes in and we’re here, in your mansion’s study so it’s gonna be Alfred. When he comes in, don’t take your lips off of mine. He’ll go away.”</p>
<p>“What if he doesn’t?”</p>
<p>She grips his shoulders. “He will.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to make out in front of Alfred.” Bruce wrinkles his nose.</p>
<p>“We’ll never get to make out if people keep walking in on us and we keep letting them.” She shakes him. “I want to make out until I’m done making out, and that never happens when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>Bruce tilts his head. “Are you making out with other people?”</p>
<p>She groans. “I’m going to be if you don’t ignore the next person to walk in on us kissing.”</p>
<p>He laughs and she looks offended. “I’m serious, Bruce! I -”</p>
<p>He tries to cut her off, his mouth on hers, but she keeps talking, her words muffled. He bites her lip and she finally shuts up. His hand moves from her knee to the back of her thigh and he pulls it over his lap, shifting so his head is resting on the back of the couch.</p>
<p>His lips are on her neck when she hears the doorknob turn, squeaking a little. Selina immediately pulls his face up so they’re attached at the lips once more. She keeps her hands on his cheeks, keeping his head in place.</p>
<p>The door opens and she feels Bruce stiffen, his lips stop moving.</p>
<p>“Bruce,” she hisses into his mouth.</p>
<p>He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and goes back to kissing Selina. One hand is on her hip, the other is caressing her cheek. Her tongue is in his mouth and he almost forgets they’re giving Alfred a show.</p>
<p>He doesn’t though. He turns their kisses into something more chaste and he keeps his hands where they are instead of gripping her butt like he wants to.</p>
<p>“Ahem.”</p>
<p>Bruce freezes.</p>
<p>“Is this a bad time? Should I come back later?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’d be great,” Selina says, attention still fully on Bruce.</p>
<p>“No.” Bruce suddenly unfreezes and, hands on her hips, he moves Selina off of him. He’s blushing, but he stands to face his guest. “Captain Gordon, please, have a seat.”</p>
<p>Jim walks around to join them. He looks uneasy.</p>
<p>“How can I help you?”</p>
<p>He tries to pay attention to what Jim is saying, but Selina is glaring at him, arms folded over her chest. She keeps jiggling her leg, the tip of her shoe hitting his calf every other second.</p>
<p>Finally, Bruce puts a hand on her knee to keep it still. He keeps his eyes on Jim and sees the way he glances at his hand on her knee whilst talking about an old Wayne Enterprises employee.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but I’ll let you know,” he answers. He stands up and offers a hand.</p>
<p>Jim grasps it and gives it a firm shake.</p>
<p>Before going to leave, he says, “Bruce.” He nods at him in farewell, then turns to the girl still seated on the couch and nods at her. “Selina.”</p>
<p>“See ya, Jimbo.”</p>
<p>He reaches the door and asks, “Should I - ?”</p>
<p>“Closed, thanks,” Bruce tells him.</p>
<p>Once the door is closed, he falls back onto the couch, sighing. Selina punches his arm and he flinches. “Ouch!” He doesn’t ask what that was for; he already knows.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to stick to the plan, you cheesecake!”</p>
<p>He turns his head to face her. “If it was Alfred, not Jim Gordon.”</p>
<p>“If it was anyone!”</p>
<p>“He’s the captain of the GCPD!” Bruce argues back. He sits up turning his body towards Selina. “It could have been urgent!”</p>
<p>She grips his chin between her fingers and stares him in the eyes. “If it was urgent he wouldn’t have asked if he should come back!” She kisses him hard, then shoves him back so he’s lying down. She quickly climbs on top of him, pinning him with her thighs.</p>
<p>“The next time -” She kisses him. “Someone walks in - on - us -” She kisses him between words and the next time she goes to pull away, he keeps her where she is with his hand on the back of her head.</p>
<p>He kisses her long and deep. “Mhm,” he says against her lips, carefully turning them over so that he’s on top. “Got it.”</p>
<p>The door swings open and Bruce ignores it.</p>
<p>“Alright, then,” Alfred says. “You both better be fully clothed cause I’m coming around now.”</p>
<p>He walks around the couch and if the two of them had stopped kissing, they would’ve seen he didn’t look pleased. “Master Bruce, I dare say it’s time for Miss Kyle to head on out, don’t you think?” He waited. “Master B? Right, up you get.”</p>
<p>Alfred tried to grab Bruce’s arm but Bruce pulled out of his grasp. He sighed. “Don’t make me get a pitcher of ice cold water.”</p>
<p>Selina turned her head to look at the butler. “Seriously? I was so sure this was going to work!” She pushed Bruce with a hand on his chest and he went pretty willingly. “You don’t quit, do you?”</p>
<p>She stands up, straightening her shirt and striding past Alfred. She grabs her jacket off the other couch and heads for the window. She pauses and looks over her shoulder. “We’ll try it on Babs and Tabi,” she says.</p>
<p>“No, you bloody well won’t!” Alfred splutters, looking affronted. Selina is already gone. He looks at Bruce. “You still have a couple of months left of high school. Until then, you are to only be alone with Miss Kyle when I am around. You hear me?”</p>
<p>“Alfred, come on,” he says. “I’m eighteen. I’m not having sex with her ... yet.”</p>
<p>“Not for a very long time I hope,” he responds.</p>
<p>Bruce shrugs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light switch is pressing into her back but she can’t bring herself to care when Bruce is kissing down the deep v neckline of her dress and his fingers are digging into her thighs.</p>
<p>She pulls on his tie, trying to loosen it and he grins up at her. <em>This loser</em>, she thinks.</p>
<p>She wraps her arms around his neck and he moves one hand to her back. Her legs tighten around his waist and he carries her over to the desk.</p>
<p>Bruce kisses her jaw, and moves down her neck. Selina tries to push closer to him. Suddenly he pulls away and she opens her eyes. She swallows, watching him suck on two fingers.</p>
<p>His eyes meet hers and she realizes how quiet it is with nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth and asks, “Okay?”</p>
<p>She nods quickly, spreading her legs. One of his arms is still wrapped around her back and he looks down as he moves her underwear to the side and one finger pushes slowly into her.</p>
<p>Selina squeezes her eyes shut, breath hitching. When she opens them again, Bruce is watching her face. She wiggles her hips, grinding against his hand. “Move,” she tells him and he does.</p>
<p>A glass mug falls to the ground when she pushes herself closer to the corner edge of the desk but she’s too busy getting her leg between both of Bruce’s, toes skimming the carpet, so he can rub against her thigh.</p>
<p>She gasps, her mouth still on his when he adds a second finger. His other hand is cupping her breast, his thumb fiddling with the material that’s barely keeping her covered.</p>
<p>She puts her hand over his, squeezing. “Let’s have sex,” she pants in his ear and he groans.</p>
<p>“Not here,” he breathes. He kisses down the v line of her dress again, sucks hard on the skin of her breast, hard enough to leave a mark.</p>
<p>They hear the clicking of heels and Selina would feel annoyed if something else wasn’t building inside her. “Don’t stop,” she tells him, desperation seeping into her tone.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet.” He moves his fingers faster in and out, glancing up to look at her face. One final thrust as she grinds against his palm and his wet mouth closing around her nipple sends her over, but then the door to the office opens and Selina whimpers at the absence of his fingers.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she curses.</p>
<p>He’s a little too efficient. Somehow he manages to fix her dress so it’s covering both breasts and his hands are both on her back, pulling her closer to him. She wants to squeeze her thighs together but Bruce is between her legs again and this might just be the worst orgasm she’s ever had.</p>
<p>She thought that when it came down to it she’d fuck Bruce in front of whoever was stupid enough not to leave, but here she is trying to stop herself from rubbing against him because someone had just joined them.</p>
<p>Instead, she bites his neck, a little too hard. He grabs her face, bringing it closer to his so he can kiss her mouth and she can see his eyes are black.</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” Barbara says, rolling her eyes. “Seriously?” she demands when they don’t even glance at her. She snaps her fingers.</p>
<p>“Selina, what the hell?”</p>
<p>She kisses Bruce harder, putting all of her frustration into it.</p>
<p>“Our club is a mess, we open in less than an hour and you’re in here, trying to get off with the billionaire brat!”</p>
<p>Selina groans. “Not trying,” she mumbles against his mouth.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>She throws a look at Barbara over Bruce’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re bleeding,” Barbara states, arms crossed over her chest. Selina touches the gash on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Some of Penguin’s guys broke in,” Selina said. “I think they were his guys anyway.”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t think you should, I don’t know, clean up the mess?”</p>
<p>Selina rolls her eyes. “You all suck.” She slips off of the desk, into the non-existent space in front of Bruce. She smirks up at him before moving around him and starting toward Barbara and the door. “Coming, Bruce?” she tosses over her shoulder.</p>
<p>He doesn’t turn around. “I need a minute.”</p>
<p>“God.” Barbara almost gags. “Don’t jizz on my desk.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>